The Longest Night of the Year
by Kahunalilly
Summary: SatAM. A snowy winter solstice brings all of the Freedom Fighters together, and Sonic and Sally finally have the chance to relax and enjoy each others' company. This story focuses on their relationship and stays very true to SatAM. Happy holidays!


_I've finally finished my latest SatAM fanfiction, a year and a half since I started writing it! The setting is 3 years from where the TV show left off, except that Robotnik's still in power – I didn't want to venture into the lost 3rd season. So all the Freedom Fighters have grown up a bit, and Sonic and Sally are a real couple now! For a fluffy fic, I like to think it has a bit of a plot, or at least some good character development and exploration of Sonic and Sally's relationship. Whatever the case, I hope all you Sonsal fans enjoy it!_

_I don't own these characters but I sure own this fic!_

* * *

**The Longest Night of the Year**

By _Kahunalilly _© 2007

* * *

"Sally! Hey, Aunt Sally! Wake up! It snowed! It snowed!"

Princess Sally awoke suddenly to Tails's exuberant knocking at the door of her hut. She squinted while her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the morning. A white glow shone through the windows, which could only mean that winter's first snowfall had quietly arrived overnight, and just in time for the solstice.

"I'm coming, Tails!" It tickled her that the young fox had turned thirteen just over two months ago but still called her 'Aunt.' She quickly pulled on her blue boots and vest and hurried to the door.

When she opened it, she gasped as the dazzling beauty of the snow-covered landscape completely overcame her. It snowed at least a bit every year, but the sight never lost its magic. The forest had been transformed into an enchanted white wonderland. A full six inches of snow covered the ground and trees, making their limbs sag under the weight. It was so silent and still, she and Tails could have been frozen in time.

He beamed at her expression and gazed around with her. "Pretty, huh?"

"Beautiful…" she said in awe. She realized a snowfall this heavy would put Robotnik's operations out of commission for a few days. His robots and machinery were ill-prepared for this kind of weather. The evil tyrant, try as he may, could not conquer Mother Nature. The Freedom Fighters would finally have a well-deserved rest. She sighed thankfully, breathing in the cold, fresh air. "Absolutely beautiful…" She turned to Tails, noticing that he was wearing the blue scarf she had made for his birthday. "I like that scarf, Tails!" she said.

"Thanks!" he played along. "Do ya wanna go sledding, Aunt Sally?" He was holding the wooden sled that Sonic had made for him last year.

"Well…" she hesitated. She hadn't been sledding in years, and she probably had some work to do. But then again, why not? "Alright!" she decided. "Don't you want to wake up Sonic, too?"

"He's already awake!"

Sally's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" she asked. Sonic the Hedgehog? Voluntarily awake at this hour?

"I know," Tails nodded. "It's weird. But his hut collapsed last night and – uh oh…"

"_What_?!" she exclaimed in shock. She immediately took off running towards Sonic's place. "Tails, why didn't you tell me sooner? Is he alright?"

The fox ran after her, sled in tow, explaining anxiously, "He's fine! He just told me to wake you up and ask you to go sledding to distract you because you'd stress out if you found out his hut had collapsed!"

"I'm not stre – !" she started, frustrated that True Blue knew her so well. "I still would have liked to know…" She dashed through the village, and as she rounded the corner of another hut, she nearly stopped dead in her snowy tracks at the scene that lay before her. "Oh my gosh… Tails, will you go get the others?"

"Okay, Aunt Sally." The fox leapt into the air and flew off.

The roof of Sonic's hut had almost completely caved in. Only one small part of the walls was still standing, if you even could call it 'standing,' because it was bent at an odd angle. The result was a huge pile of lumber, thatch and snow that barely resembled a residence. She could see the blue hedgehog chatting with one of the several Freedom Fighters who had gathered at the commotion. His ear swiveled when he heard her approaching. "Hey, Sal!" he shouted, waving animatedly at her.

"Sonic!" Sally panted as she reached the scene.

"Mornin', Sal! How's it goin'?" he asked brightly.

"_Sonic!_" she repeated, but she was almost speechless, staring at the ruined hut. Finally she found words. "What happened?!"

"Well, uh, funny story, Sal..." he chuckled ruefully. "My hut collapsed."

"I can see that." she groaned. "But… how?"

"I, uh, guess I didn't rebuild it too well after Dulcy leveled it a couple years ago…" he said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "And I guess the ol' roof just couldn't handle this snow we got last night."

"But you got out okay?" she asked, scanning him for injuries.

"Uh, Mobius to Sally! I can run faster than the _speed of sound_. 'Course I got out alright."

"Uh, Mobius to Sonic! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Aww, c'mon, Sal. I, uh… wanted to… surprise you! So…" He grinned and spread his arms wide. "Surprise!"

She marveled at how unfazed he was for someone whose house had collapsed in the middle of the night. But his light-heartedness was infectious, so she smiled too. After all, it was better than 'stressing out,' especially since he was unhurt. She stepped forward into his arms, and he held her close.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell ya, Sal," he said softly.

She closed her eyes, releasing her anxiety. "I'm just glad you're okay..." She eyed the lamentable structure. "I wish I could say the same for your hut."

"Naaah, it's no biggie," he shrugged. "It'll be as good as new in no time." He broke into another grin. "Besides, now I got a head start on my spring cleaning!"

She snickered. "And if anyone needed it, it's you, Sonic."

"You sayin' my place was messy? I always knew where everything was! And I still do. It's all just… buried under the roof now…" He glanced at the pathetic hut and started to laugh.

She chuckled a bit too, in spite of herself. Only Sonic could make her realize the humor of the situation, and she had to admit, somehow it was kind of comical.

"Sonic! Sally!"

They looked up to see Tails flying toward them, leading Rotor, Bunnie and Antoine.

"Hey guys!" called Sonic, raising a hand in greeting, his other arm still around Sally.

"_Sacrebleu cheeze!_" Antoine exclaimed, gawking at the wreckage in horror.

"Oh mah stars…" gasped Bunnie. "What in hoo-hah happened heah?"

"It's cool, guys." Sonic assured them. "The roof just caved in last night because of the snow. I heard it start to give way, so I grabbed my shoes and zoomed out the door just in time."

Rotor was already surveying the damage. "Gee, Sonic! You're lucky you're the fastest thing alive. It looks like the main support beam would have fallen right on your head!" Sally's eyes widened at the terrible thought.

Sonic frowned. "Guess the ol' bed bit the dust then…"

"We'll help ya rebuild, Sugahog!" Bunnie offered cheerfully.

"Definitely!" chimed Tails.

"Oui, oui! The sooner the merrier!" cried Antoine, frantically setting to work.

"Give it a rest, Ant!" Sonic groaned. "There's no way I'm crashin' at _your_ place again."

The coyote heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh, zank goodneese!" The first and last time he and Sonic were temporary 'roomies' had not been a pleasant experience. Both shuddered at the memory.

"Besides, Antoine," added Rotor, "with all of us helping, we might be able to get Sonic's hut rebuilt in one day."

"You think so, Rote?" Sonic asked. He winked at Sally before stepping away to talk construction with the walrus. She watched him for a moment when Bunnie stepped beside her.

"That is one lucky hedgehog," she said, gazing in Sonic's direction. "Ta think he coulda been squashed last night."

"I don't even want to think about that," Sally winced, remembering her surge of fear when Tails had let slip what happened. But she had never seriously thought that the Blue Blur was actually hurt. He was, of course, Sonic the Hedgehog, and it would take much more than a falling roof to do him in. "But he should have rebuilt it more carefully. I mean, the rest of us did!" She shook her head disapprovingly but couldn't help but smile as she sighed, "What am I going to do with him, Bunnie?"

"I dunno, Sally-girl. But I wonder…" her voice lowered slyly, "if we don't end up gettin' his hut finished today, and he ain't gonna stay at Suga-Twan's… then where's he gonna stay durin' the longest night of the year?"

"Ha! As if _that _didn't cross my mind…" the princess said coyly. The girls shared a giggle as the reconstruction of Sonic's hut went under way.

- - - - -

The worksite bustled with activity; it seemed as though all of Knothole wanted to pitch in and help their hero rebuild. First they had to clear away the debris of the collapsed hut. Between Bunnie's robotic strength and a small crane that Rotor skillfully whipped up, the largest beams were shortly out of the way, but there was still a mountain of snow to shovel.

"Hey! I found my old baseball mitt!" Sonic exclaimed while digging after a while. He triumphantly tugged the glove out a snow drift. "I've been looking for this for years!"

Sally stared in sheer amazement. "You couldn't find it inside your own hut… but you can find it when it's buried in a pile of snow and splinters?"

"Whaddaya mean? This pile _is _my own hut." he explained simply. "Dude – I wonder what else is in here…" Sally sighed and went back to shoveling.

Once the area was finally cleared, the new main support logs had to be set up. These were very heavy, so Dulcy lowered them from above while Tails guided and secured them into place with strong rope.

"Nice flyin', guys!" said Sonic, giving them a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Sonic!" the fox beamed. With his ability of flight and remarkable intellect, Tails had become an invaluable member of the Freedom Fighters since his induction at age ten. In fact, his idea to build several decoy Knothole villages throughout the Great Forest had saved them all from Robotnik's clutches more than once.

Dulcy gracefully fluttered down to the ground. "I'll try my best not to smash this one, Sonic!" she joked.

"You kiddin', Dulce? You're a landin' pro now!" Sonic smiled.

"Oh, pshaw…" she blushed, but it was true – the dragon's landing skills had improved tremendously over the past three years.

Dozens of hammers pounded as the whole team set to work framing and sheathing the walls next. Antoine appointed himself supervisor, shouting Frenglish orders at everybody; but of course, no one paid any attention to him. The work went quickly with the great number of people helping. By late-afternoon, the last part of the walls had been nailed into place.

"Right on target," said Rotor, running through his checklist. "All we have to do now is install the doors and windows, put in insulation, thatch the roof, finish paneling the walls and fix the furniture!"

"That's, uh… all?" Sonic asked, scratching his head. "I dunno, Rote. Sounds like a lot to me. We've all been workin' so hard – I think it's time for a break. C'mon, everyone!" he announced. "Chili dogs at the mess hall – on me!"

While the group began to wander toward the mess hall, chattering happily, Sonic lingered at the worksite. Sally noticed and turned back to stand beside him. After admiring the progressing hut for a minute, she asked proudly, "Well, Sonic, what do you think?"

He knitted his brow and pondered thoughtfully. "I think… I'll actually just make plain ol' chili – it's more wintery than chili dogs."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yup. Besides, _somebody_ I know doesn't like chili dogs… even though she's never bothered to try one." He glanced sideways at her, smiling wryly.

She smirked and retorted, "Well maybe she _would_ if she didn't have scarring memories of a young blue hedgehog with disgusting eating habits."

He laughed heartily at the memory. "Ah…good times…" They turned and headed toward the mess hall.

"By the way," Sonic said after a few moments, "I think the hut looks way past cool."

Sally rolled her eyes and stifled an amused smile.

- - - - -

The mess hall was soon echoing with merry voices and clattering dishes. Between the beautiful snowfall, the hiatus of danger from Robotnik, the camaraderie of rebuilding Sonic's hut, and the exquisite chili they were eating, the village was in especially high spirits. Sonic, Sally and the rest of the gang were chatting and joking with other Freedom Fighters. Antoine had attempted to tell a joke about SWATbots, but garbled it so badly that it ended up being infinitely funnier than the original joke, and the entire group laughed uproariously.

Sonic hadn't told anyone, but he wanted to say a few words before the meal was over, so before he thought about it too much and psyched himself out, he stood up and held up his hands. The mess hall quickly hushed, mostly out of respect for him, but partly out of curiosity, for Sonic hardly ever made a public address. A wave of nerves suddenly surged when the dozens of faces focused on him. He was used to being the center of attention – at least once a week the crowd cheered and chanted his name after Sally publicly thanked him for his heroism during their latest mission in Robotropolis. But for once, he felt humbled in the spotlight because this time, he was in _their _debt.

"I'd just like to take a few seconds to thank everybody for helpin' me rebuild my hut today. The last time it had to be rebuilt, I did it myself, and uh, turns out that wasn't such a good idea!" The crowd chuckled appreciatively. Sonic continued. "But this time around, I know my hut isn't gonna collapse anytime soon, because I had all of your help. And honestly, I didn't know I had so many friends…" He paused; the room was graciously quiet. "So, I just wanted to thank everyone, 'cause I really appreciate it, and, uh… it means a lot to me. So, thank you, to all of you."

The crowd applauded and cheered wholeheartedly, beaming at their hero in adoration. Sonic grinned in embarrassment and glanced at Sally, who was clapping and gazing up at him proudly.

- - - - -

"Look at him. He's fast asleep," Sally whispered. Tails had fallen asleep shortly after dinner, and Sonic was carrying him back to his hut. Thanks to the Solstice, it had been dark for a while now. 

The full moon hung serenely in the clear, glittering sky, and the snow glowed blue in its pale light.

"He probably tired himself out workin' so hard today." Sonic replied. "Poor little guy."

"He did a great job." She looked at her surrogate nephew affectionately. "He's not so little anymore though, is he?"

"Yeah, remember when he used to fit in my backpack?" He glanced down at the lanky fox in his arms and chuckled quietly. "Those were the days…"

After a nostalgic pause, Sally teased gently, "You know, Sonic, he's probably going to be taller than you someday soon…"

The hedgehog sighed sullenly. "I know…" It wasn't a day he was looking forward to. But his expression soon lightened, and he said, "But at least one thing's for sure…"

"What's that?" she asked.

"He's never gonna be _faster_ than me!" he gloated.

"Well, obviously…" she conceded reluctantly. She tactfully decided not to point out then that Tails, unlike Sonic, could fly.

They reached Tails's hut and a silent cooperation began. Sally opened the door for Sonic, who carefully turned sideways to enter. He gently set his friend down on the bed, then stepped back and leaned against the doorframe as Sally took over. Easing down onto the edge of the bed, she slowly tugged Tails's sneakers off one by one. She then pulled up the covers and tucked him in before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the boy's nose. The sleeping fox stirred a bit, then curled up and wrapped his twin namesakes around himself. She tenderly stroked a hand across his forehead and whispered, "Good night, Tails."

She arose to find Sonic watching her, the soft lamplight reflected in his eyes and a mellow smile on his lips. She smiled demurely in return and crossed the room, slipping her arms around him as he wrapped his around her. They stood together, gazing at the young fox like proud parents might. They wouldn't know exactly how that felt, but it was undeniable that they were family. In a strange way they had all raised each other, because they were all the family they'd ever had. After a peaceful moment, Sally blew out the lamp, and they turned to leave, quietly shutting the door behind them.

Hand in hand, they wandered wordlessly through the village, their footsteps crunching through the snow and their breath hanging lazily in the cold air. Eventually they found themselves approaching the half-built hut. Its looming, skeletal structure cast eerie shadows in the moonlight. Sally shivered at the sight, and her voice broke the silence.

"It has to be strange," she began pensively, "that your home was fine one second and then… gone, the next…"

"Yeah…" he replied, furrowing his brow in thought. "It is kinda weird, I guess. But it's not really my home."

"It's not?" she asked, perplexed.

"Nah, it's just a house, and houses can be rebuilt. But my _home_ is the Freedom Fighters, my friends… and you, Sal…" He gave her hand a small squeeze. "And as long as I have all of those, nothin' can get me down for long."

As Sally blushed at his unexpected insight, Sonic stepped on something in the snow. They stopped and looked down to see Tails's sled, right where he had dropped it earlier that morning. "Hey! It's the sled I made for T2," he picked it up and examined it proudly. "Every time I see this thing, my handiwork impresses myself." Suddenly a brilliant idea formulated in his mind. "Hey Sal," he said, waving the sled temptingly, "do ya wanna go sledding?"

"Now?" she asked, skeptical. "Oh… I don't know, Sonic. It's kind of late…"

"So?" Sonic demanded, utilizing his most powerful counterargument. "C'mon, Sal! It'll be fun!"

"Ohhh…" she pondered before agreeing happily, "Alright. Let's go!"

"Way past!" Suddenly he shot her a mischievous grin. "Race you to the sledding hill!" With a bang and a whoosh of wind, he took off sprinting.

"Sonic Hedgehog!" she yelled after him. Sally was a fast runner in her own right, but no match for the Blue Blur of course. Sonic teased her by running backwards, slowing down to her pace so they were neck and neck. He even let her pull ahead of him for a few seconds before dashing ahead and out of sight. When she reached the top of the sledding hill, he was waiting idly and tapping his foot.

"You're never going to let me win a race, are you?" she panted, her hands on her hips.

"No way!" Sonic smirked. "Not till you let me beat you at a game of chess."

She laughed out loud at the proposition. "I can settle for second place, then."

"No problemo, 'cause that's how it's gonna stay." He lined up the sled with the slope and sat down. "Now we goin' sleddin' or what?"

She flicked her hand, motioning for him to go while she caught her breath. "No, you go ahead, Sonic. Winners first!"

"When I said 'we,' I meant both of us!" He grabbed her hand, tugging her down onto the sled in front of him, and shoved off before she could argue. "Sled and shred time!"

She gave a small surprised gasp as they tore down the hill. Sonic whooped in exhilaration and held her waist tightly as the wind whistled past their ears and snow sprayed in their faces. Sally clung onto the sled for dear life, her face frozen in a squinty grin as the sled raced faster and faster.

The hill bottomed out, and they continued to zoom at full speed. Suddenly a giant log loomed out of the murky whiteness ahead of them. Sonic flung his and Sally's weight to the right to avoid it, but in vain. One of the sled's rails snagged, violently heaving them sideways when it crashed. Sally screamed and Sonic yelled as they were sent flying and tumbling through the snow.

Unhurt but dizzy, Sonic sputtered and shook the snow out of his ears. "Sal?" he called groggily, his head spinning. No answer. He scrambled to his feet. "Sal? Where are you?" Then he spotted her, lying motionless where she had rolled to a stop several yards away from him. "SAL!"

He sprinted over to her and sank down in the snow, his heart pounding, fearing the worst. With shaking hands and bated breath, he turned her towards him.

After an infinite moment, her eyes fluttered open. They met Sonic's worried gaze as he leaned over her. He sighed in grateful relief. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

"I think so…" She carefully sat up and moved each limb and joint, checking that nothing was hurt. Diagnostic complete, she turned to him. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Who, me?" His eyebrows rose in amusement. "I'm fine! You're the one sprawled out like a busted SWATbot."

"I'm fine," she repeated, collapsing back into the snow. And then, out of the blue, she began to laugh.

Sonic stared, completely baffled. For a fearful second he thought... never mind what he thought. But now she was laughing? "Who are you, and what have you done with my girl?" he demanded, grinning out of sheer bewilderment.

"I'm not – !" she started, but her uncontrollable laughter wouldn't let her finish. Finally she calmed down enough to speak. "Let's do that again!"

The princess and the hedgehog spent the next hour sledding, as carefree as they had been over a decade ago, sledding down that same hill. Mostly they sat together, clinging to each other and yelling exuberantly in unison before running back up the hill for another go. Occasionally she sledded alone, with him racing her down the hill – not that she had ever questioned that he would beat the sled every time. And once, an epic snowball fight commenced after a powdery projectile playfully hit Sally's rear. As Sonic giggled at his clever charm, her retaliation exploded on his cheek with a soft _whish_. Soon the air filled with white missiles, with occasional ceasefires for rebuilding their stockpiles. The fierce battle ended in a draw when he tackled her into the snow and weakened with laughter, they rolled to a stop. Breathing hard, they lay side by side, face to face.

"That was fun," Sally panted.

"Told ya," said Sonic.

"You're staying at my place tonight, right?" she asked. Vapor drifted elegantly from her breath like unspoken words.

"That's what I was hopin'," he replied. A small smile spread across his face. "That is – if you'll have me."

She reached for his hand and interlaced her fingers with his. "I wouldn't have it any other way." They gazed into each other's eyes – a union of emeralds and sapphires under a sparkling diamond sky. Slowly they leaned in closer. Their noses touched, and then finally, their lips met.

- - - - -

The door swung open as the pair stomped inside Sally's dark and chilly hut, tracking many snowy footprints in with them.

"Well, we're here!" she said, her teeth chattering slightly.

"I think it's colder in here than outside," said Sonic. He gave a violent shake – a nifty trick he had learned from Muttski a long time ago – and sent the snow flying off his spines.

"Agreed." Shivering, she brushed off her hair and hung up her vest to dry. "I could go for some hot tea to warm up. Would you build a fire while I get the kettle?"

"No prob."

Before long a fire crackled merrily in the hearth, and the kettle whistled to announce that the tea was ready. Curled up in blankets near the cozy warmth of the fireplace, Sonic and Sally sat together in harmonious silence and sipped their steaming tea.

"Man, this hits the spot," he murmured quietly.

"Yes, this is so nice…" she kissed his cheek before settling her head on his shoulder. Sonic wrapped an arm around her, and another quiet moment passed.

"You know…" he began thoughtfully, "you've seemed… kinda different today."

"I have?" she asked. "How so?"

"I dunno – " He struggled to define it. "Usually it seems like… there's this huge weight on your shoulders that stresses you out and brings you down. But today… well, I can't even remember a day when I've seen you smile so much…" she blushed and smiled as he nudged her gently. "See? It looks good on ya."

The princess beamed back at him before staring into the fire. A shadow slowly crossed her countenance. "You know what it's like, Sonic," she began. "This war has worn on me, on you, on all of us…" The burden of responsibility and despair began to bear down on her again as she contemplated her usual routine: staying up till the early hours of the morning to plan missions and raids, leading her people both in the village and on the battlefield, risking her own life and placing others in grave danger, living in constant fear that Robotnik would discover the location of Knothole despite the decoys... and on top of that, coping with everything – and everyone – she had lost…

Yet, she closed her eyes and reflected upon all the hope and joy this glorious day had given her. The thought made her smile, and immediately the weight lightened. "But today… I woke up and saw the beautiful snow, and knew that for just one day, we wouldn't have to worry about Robotnik…" She paused, watching the flames dance and flicker. "So for just one day, I could just… let that weight go and enjoy everything that makes my life so precious…" She gave his hand a small squeeze.

He kissed her hand in return. "You're precious to me too, Sal."

She affectionately snuggled against him. Safe and warm in his arms but still mulling over the dangers of rebellion, she ventured a morbid question. "Sonic, if I ever died fighting this war, what would you do?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What?!" he cried. "Don't talk about that, Sal. I'd never let you die."

"I'm just curious," she persisted. "Seriously, what would you do?"

"Well…" he furrowed his brow in deep thought. "I'd probably start dating Bunnie."

He laughed and flung up an arm to shield himself from her volley of reprisal.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender!" He grabbed her wrists and toppled backwards, taking her with him so she was propped up directly above. "I was just kiddin', Sal."

She eased a hand free to tuck a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear. "It's a good thing you're cute, Sonic Hedgehog," she said with a smirk.

He grinned up at her roguishly. "I'll pretend that was a compliment."

Before she could even roll her eyes, Sonic stood up, set her on her feet, and pulled her into a passionate embrace in a single, smooth whirlwind of motion. He held her close and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. "You know you're the one for me, Sal." he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back. "I love you, Sonic."

"I know. I love you too."

They relished the power and truth of those three little words and wondered why they didn't say them every day.

"Look," she said quietly. "It's snowing again."

"Really?" He twisted around to see, and sure enough, snow was once again falling. "No way. What a perfect solstice."

"Yes, it's been such a wonderful day…" her voice trailed off. "Too bad it was the shortest day of the year," she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess that's one way of looking at it," he said, shrugging. "But the way I see it, it's the longest _night_ of the year – " he shot her a furtive smile, " – and there's no one else I'd rather spend it with."

Sally chuckled at Sonic's intriguing perspective. "You're right. It _is _the longest night of the year…" She absent-mindedly watched delicate flurries float past the window. "You know, Sonic," she began matter-of-factly, "our ancestors used to hibernate during the winter months."

"That so?" he commented airily. "Huh. Sounds like a pretty good idea, actually." His voice became low and sultry. "I could _hibernate_ with you all night long…"

She gave a sensual laugh. "That's what I was hoping."

She then took each of his hands in her own, and as Sonic watched with interest, slowly pulled the white gloves off one by one and dropped them to the floor. Set free, one of his hands naturally traced the warm fur along her silhouette before encircling her small waist. The other reached up and lovingly caressed her cheek. Sally closed her eyes, sighing blissfully as she savored each stroke of his fingertips. Happy, relaxed, and in love, a beautiful smile spread across her face. Sonic grinned back at her.

"There's the smile I love to see."

He gently guided her lips towards his own. The kiss began slowly and tenderly, but the flame of passion that had built up for so long steadily grew stronger.

As the Winter Solstice settled into its deepest hour, the hero swept his princess into his arms and carried her to the bed. Dawn was still several hours away, giving them plenty of well-deserved time alone together. Of course, the sun would awaken after its longest slumber of the year, bringing new days of trials and hardship. But for this perfect moment, time seemed to stand still.


End file.
